


Cuffed 2

by scaredykitty



Category: DayZ
Genre: Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate work to the other Cuffed fic. Not a continuation, a different retelling. More smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cuffed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466584) by [scaredykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty). 



Coestar rummaged through the pile of gear left by various looters and zombies on top of the building. His accomplices were similarly occupied, rummaging through the ravaged town. He was so focused on trying to find a pristine fireaxe, that he failed to hear that they had switched to a different comm channel.

“We found some stuff, we're coming up to show you,” Kim said over the comms suddenly. Coestar murmured a soft mhm, still focused on sifting through piles of junk. Most of the stuff was waste and detritus, but he had to make sure there wasn't anything good left behind.

Only the faint sound of people climbing the ladder behind him alerted the others had arrived. He started to turn slightly before he felt Kim's hands on his arms, pulling them behind him quickly before he heard the click of metal around his wrists. He tried to stand up, only to pulled back down onto his knees by an inexorable force.

“So we found a pair of handcuffs...” Kim said, smirking down at Coestar. Coestar laughed uneasily, trying to pull the handcuffs off, to no effect. He did not need this right now. The faint thought that they might have found out one of his kinks passed through his head, causing him to laugh more, concerned. He knew he could get open when he got drunk, but he didn't remember telling them...maybe someone else did though.

Tyler and Grayson crouched down near him, Taylor slightly behind him while Grayson was in front of him, rummaging through his bag.

“You aren't going to make me eat poison, are you?” Coestar said, trying to remain calm and collected. His breath caught in the back of his throat as Tyler grabbed hold of his hair, holding his head upright and looking directly at Grayson. 

“We're not that cruel...well...” Grayson said as he pulled some bananas out of his pack. Coestar went red, laughing again.

“You aren't seriously going to make mrrrppph” Coestar said before Grayson had peeled the banana, forcing the banana into his mouth while he was talking. Coestar coughed as he chewed and swallowed the banana, Grayson and Tyler making sure he ate the entire thing. Once he swallowed the last bite he coughed slightly, trying to clear his throat. He was thankful Grayson had been at least somewhat slow about forcing him to eat. He whined when he saw Grayson was peeling a second banana.

“What, really? Oh come on,” Coestar said, whining slightly. Grayson stopped peeling the banana, cocking his head to the side slightly.

“We could feed you something else...heh...” he said quietly, smirking as Coestar inhaled sharply. Tyler was raking his hand through his hair, pressed closer to his side. If they hadn't known before, they almost undoubtedly knew now from his reaction. He closed his eyes, trying to will Avidya into existence. He mouthed his name silently, shivering.

He gave a deep sigh of relief as he felt the tell-tale sign of Avidya logging in next to him, the air crackling with energy. Tyler and Grayson released him, backing away from Avidya and Coestar to stand next to Kim.

Avidya blinked slightly, taking in the scene around him before crouching down next to Coestar. “Mind telling me exactly what is going on here?” he said quietly, but loud enough for the other three to hear him.

Coestar coughed, trying to clear his throat before he licked his lips. “Ahh...uhh...they were uh...helping me get my daily allotment of potassium?” Coestar said, trying to not look up at Avidya. He knew his face was flushed, and he was still half hard from being manhandled. He was damn lucky his pants were baggy enough to cover that up. He was unable to stop himself from shivering slightly as Avidya looked over him, taking his chin gently to look him in the eyes.

“Riiight...” Avidya said, voice thick with disbelief and amusement. Avidya leaned closer to Coestar, lips brushing against his ear, whispering. “Are they doing anything I need to throw them off the top of this building for?” he said, so quietly even Coestar could barely hear him. Coestar dropped his head slightly, shaking it gently.

Avidya turned his head slightly so Coestar could whisper back, while also watching the three shuffle about on the rooftop uncomfortably. “I ah..huh...they might have figured out my uh...thing though...” Coestar said, eyes closed tightly.

“Did you want them to stop...or did you want them to continue?” Avidya said, lips ghosting over Coestar's ear. Coestar went bright red, breathing out shakily.

“Weeelll...” he said slowly. Avidya smirked, lips twitching against Coestar's ear before he released Coestar's chin, standing up in front of him.

“Terribly rude of you three to not ask how I felt about you trying to take what's mine,” Avidya said, smirking as Coestar shivered next to him. He'd never get use to hearing that from Avidya, he was sure. Coestar was too busy looking down to see their eyes widen, to see how they flushed when they realized what he was saying.

“And you, Coe...” Avidya said, watching as Coestar shivered when he said his name. “You were just going to let them, weren't you?” Coestar's head snapped up at him, frowning.

“I called you here before they could do anything, I didn't let them do shit,” he said, almost glaring. He was so not getting in trouble because others found this out. He hadn't let them do jack other then force-feed him bananas.

“Talking back?” Avidya said, looking down at Coestar. Coestar looked away, trying to think clearly instead of how intimidating Avidya could be. Avidya knew how to be physically imposing if he needed to be. He relaxed when he felt Avidya suddenly run a hand through his hair. “Naw, I know you weren't going to. I think we should show these...miscreants...that you are mine though. Not theirs. Don't you agree?” Avidya said, sunglasses pulled down low as he looked at Coestar over them. Coestar managed to stop himself from whimpering at the idea of doing something out here, in the open, with people watching. He nodded once, face burning brightly before dropping his head.

“Verbal, words. Use words, Coe,” Avidya said with a sigh. Coestar coughed once.

“I agree we should do something. Sir,” he said, flushing as he heard them murmur. He groaned softly, barely audible as Avidya ran a hand through his hair roughly, pulling his head up. His eyes flickered over to the three standing behind Avidya as he watched them watching him, mouths opened slightly, blushing. His attention turned back towards Avidya when he realized he was undoing his pants with his free hand. He licked his lips, knowing what Avidya was doing.

He looked up at Avidya as Avidya's pants hit the ground. Avidya worked his cock out from his underwear, leaving the underwear on. He started to lean forward, closer to Avidya before stopping himself. “May I?” he asked quietly, trying to not fidget in front of Avidya, trying to maintain eye contact.

He moaned softly as Avidya pulled him closer to him wordlessly. He licked his lips once more before licking up Avidya's dick, shivering as he felt Avidya's fingers dig into his scalp briefly. Avidya slowly pushed his dick into Coestar's mouth, second hand coming down to pull him into the exact position he wanted Coestar to be in. Coestar cursed the fact that they had handcuffed his hands behind his back rather then in front, because he was achingly hard at this point. Avidya knew just how much he liked being manhandled, and with the added thrill of having people watching him, he dearly wanted to do something about his own erection. He moaned as he saw Tyler had his own erection out, palming it slowly. If Avidya knew, he gave no indication of caring what the three were doing, caught up in dragging Coestar along his dick, letting Coestar lick and suck as much as he could fit into his mouth.

Coestar whimpered slightly as Avidya sped up, before holding him in place, warm cum hitting the back of his throat. He groaned swallowing the cum before Avidya pulled out, leaving him panting and horny as hell.

“Do one of the three of you want to help him, or do you just want to keep watching, slackjawed?” Avidya said after exhaling deeply, pulling his underwear and pants back on. They all swallowed uneasily, earning an amused chuckle from Avidya. “Fine.”

Coestar gasped as Avidya knelt beside him, hand dipping under the waistband of his pants. He tried to push against Avidya's hand, tried to move, but he was held in place by the unknown force. His mouth dropped open as Avidya slowly started to work his hand up and down his cock, breath coming out in short bursts. He moaned loudly as Avidya pulled down the collar of his shirt, biting him on the neck roughly, marking him up. After one particularly rough bite he came with a moan, shaking, whispering Avidya's name. Avidya grinned against his neck, wiping his hand on the inside of Coestar's pants before pulling away and finally unlocking the handcuffs.

“Now, let's get back to surviving the apocalyspe, okay?” Avidya said with a grin, helping the panting Coestar to his feet. “No time to delay,” he said to the three with a smirk before making his way down the ladder.

Coestar chuckled as he heard them groan from pent up desire.


End file.
